Starlight
by HaruKiss
Summary: In the middle of the night Yuki gets a strange visit, who is this person? He is none other than Leif a boy from the hidden Leaf Village and the Hokage has summoned Yuki. What will she do? what does the Hokage have in store? Stay tuned and keep reading :3
1. A wish upon a star

**I do not own Lief or Sumaru's name, they come from Deltora quest and Naruto, I do own Yuki's name. Also some parts of the story come from a cross idea of a Naruto-Deltora adventure, so please review :3**

_**Hi I'm Yuki and I'm 13 years old. I was born with no father my mother vowed never to have children again or marry I asked why but she wouldn't tell me, I thought that it related to me.  
>Anyway I have short white hair below my neck that's why I'm called Yuki it means snow. My eyes are a violet colour almost a Amethyst but the weird thing is, my eyes used to turn different colours when I touched something but not anymore it just stopped I thought it was permanently but seems to return now and then , still I never feel or notice anything.<br>I live in a house in Tokyo, Japan. As I said I have no siblings but my cousins and aunts and everyone else I don't know were never allowed to go near me since I was born, I've never seen a single cousin or aunt it's horrible I feel if I'm in a foster family.  
>But as you read on you will know the story of my exhilarating adventure with my companions Lief and a new team member called Sumaru, come find out about my exhilarating adventure and stay tuned :3<strong>_

**Chapter 1: A wish upon a star  
><strong>_"Yuki you better go to bed its past your bed time"_ said Yuki's mother,  
>"<em>Ya mom I will in a sec just 5 more minutes please" <em>said Yuki trying to ignore her mother,  
><em>"Fine but if you wake up late tomorrow for school, you're going to bed early tomorrow night and that's final" <em>said her mother sighing  
><em>"I promise" <em>yelled Yuki from up stairs.

"_Why-why am I the only one that gets nagged around here... oh that's right I'm an only child with no father" _whispered Yuki to herself_,  
>"I have no brother or sister to be pushed around... I just wish someone would save me from this world" <em>sighed Yuki holding back her feeling to cry,  
>But Yuki didn't know that just as she made her wish that a shooting star flew by, but this shooting star wasn't just a normal myth or legend it was the real deal a mystic glowing gem leaving light marks of purple in the dark night sky. <strong>BOOM!<strong>..._  
>"Wh-what was that sound? It's coming from outside" <em>Said Yuki answering her own question,  
><em>"But from where?" <em>she asked herself  
><em>"Maybe I should go and check it out <em>"she talked to herself nervously.  
>Yuki grabbed her torch, shoes and jumper and tiptoed to her door but when she touched her door knob she remembered what her mom said,<br>_"If you wake up late for school tomorrow you're going to bed early tomorrow night_ "but that didn't matter to Yuki she compared sleeping early and finding a big discovery, as she would her recklessness took over and she decided to tiptoe pass her mums room to the backyard.

As she was trying to tiptoe silently, the wooden floor creaked beneath her and she could hear her mother rolling over and saying things in her sleep. Finally she got to the steps silently but instead of tiptoeing down, she slide down the stair ramp and got down to the kitchen. There she could see the white glass door leading to the backyard she was just steps away from reaching her goal when all of a sudden the kitchen light went on. Yuki looked behind her to find her mother standing tapping her foot up and down, Yuki was nervous and trying to think of a lie when her mother would ask her what she was doing in the kitchen.  
><em>"What are you doing in the kitchen young lady?"<em> asked her mother in anger and frustration,  
><em>"Ah...Ima-I'm getting a drink of water to get me to sleep" <em>replied Yuki in a nervous lie,  
><em>"Yuki I know you're lying" <em>said her mother looking at her,  
><em>"How would you know if I was lying or not"<em> said Yuki desperately panicking,  
><em>"because your here in you jumper and shoes with a torch"<em> said her mother,_  
>"You have to wear a gown, slippers and why do you have a torch?" <em>said her mother in a angry tone  
><em>"Ya, ya, ya I know go up to your room go to bed and your grounded for 2 weeks" <em>said Yuki while walking up to her room crying.


	2. Runaway:Meeting what my wish granted

**I do not own the names Lief and Sumaru but I do own the name Yuki, as I said before in chapter 1 it's a cross idea between, Naruto and Deltora Quest, this will be the same for the other chapters, so I'm not gonna keep putting this up, k :3**

**Chapter 2: Runaway: Meeting what my wish granted**

Yuki looked at her clock it was 2:30 am in the morning, today's Friday and also the end of the year with Sakura Junior High. She thought long and hard and decided that she was going to find a rope and sneak out her window of course she had to dress first and then pack herself a bag full of inventory for a trip but before all that she is going to take a half an hour nap. Half an hour turned out to be an hour but Yuki was dreaming such a good dream she didn't wake up until she heard a noise and she woke up with a start, she found her torch and she turned it on calling around her room silently  
><em>"Hello is anyone here"<em> but the noise stopped and she thought it was just her imagination until she laid back down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling and saw a black shape on the roof, suddenly she was going to scream but the shape had a hand and the hand touched her mouth closing it and Yuki could scream no more.

"_Don't be frightened_" said the shape it could talk,  
><em>"Who are you?"<em> asked Yuki  
><em>"My name is Lief and I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village". <em>Lief had blond mid-long hair, a head band and on the headband was some sort of symbol, he had sparkling blue eyesand green shirt and a black shorts, he also had a short sleeve jacket on not zipped with wrappings around his thigh and a type of holder on his leg and attached to his pants at the back and black shoes_.  
>"You have got to be joking, you a ninja from a village that doesn't even exist" <em>said Yuki almost going to laugh, _"Yes I'm on a mission to bring back the one named Yuki" _said Lief_  
>"Well my name is Yuki" she <em>said in astonishment_ "Why do you need me" _said Yuki in a bad attitude_,  
>"Because you must come to my village the Hokage has summoned you for a quest he needs someone brave, bold, loyal and trustworthy to do this quest" <em>said Lief_  
>"Why can he not summon you?" <em>asked Yuki  
><em>"Because I have already been summoned along with a friend " <em>said Lief_ " Now dress and pack your bag I will be waiting outside and if you're wondering how to get down I brought a rope" _said Lief, Lief then put the rope on Yuki's bed and leapt out the window.

"_What should I do, run away with Lief and go on a dangerous Quest or stay at home with mom?"_Asked Yuki, _"Well I do want some adventure don't I? I'll go with Lief to the Hokage"_ said Yuki with butterflies forming in her stomach.  
><em>"I just have to get dressed, pack my bag and go" <em>whispered Yuki to herself_. "That's my decision" _said Yuki with a smile but a bit scared. As Yuki dressed in her clothes a plain red sleeveless shirt, a black jumper not zipped, her favourite plain silver bracelet, her black mini skirt and her black sneakers, she was dressed, and now all she had to do was pack her bag. Yuki picked up the torch again to search around for her purple shoulder bag; right there in the corner of her closet she found her bag. Yuki took her bag and thought of what to take, she fit in a small blanket, a torch, some extra clothes, her house key, a small dagger incase this was a trap, she put in some medicine and her purple flip top phone but how was she going to get food from down stairs in the kitchen. She thought of ways and found one that would work. She remembered the rope that Lief put on her bed she took it and tied to her bed she tugged it to make sure it was tight and not loose. She opened the window and climbed out unharmed except a few scratches from the rope but better than ever. When Yuki turned around Lief was standing behind her and saying  
><em>"Are you ready Yuki?"<em> Yuki gave him a straightforward answer no and told him her plan.

Yuki walked around the house into her backyard and took out her torch from her bag and shone it on the yard. _"Lief" _whispered Yuki _"I found my back door, come on"_ said Yuki  
><em>"I'm coming"<em> said Lief trying to find her. **CREAK...**the backdoor opened  
><em>"Err...this door is so annoying I hope my mum doesn't wake up from the sound"<em> said Yuki talking to herself but she got into the kitchen without waking her mum, _"Yes...success"_ whispered Yuki to herself _"Now all I need is some food". _Yuki went roaming the cupboard and found a bag of salted chips, some sushi leftovers from dinner, some red apples and some cookies. She wrapped her cookies and sushi in foil and put it in a plastic lunchbox she also found her drink bottle and filled it with water. Yuki was looking for some paper to write a note to her mother but found extra money that was taken from her, Yuki left it there and wrote a note saying:

_Dear mother_

_Thank you for all that you have done, you have raised me well, but I'm running away to another land called the Hidden Leaf Village. You may not think it exists but it's full of ninja like Lief, Lief came in the middle of the night from a portal and is taking me with him because I was chosen to be comrade to go on the Quest. I have been summoned by the Hokage the strongest ninja in their Village but I don't know why, I mean it's not like I'm a ninja is it unless your hiding something from me._

_Well this is it I'm leaving and saying goodbye forever or maybe just a year or so but I'll ask Lief if I'm allowed to come back in due time._

_Yuki_

"_So this is it right Lief I'm leaving"_ said Yuki in tearful voice  
><em>"Yes I'm sorry but you are strong we need you" <em>said Lief  
><em>"Well then this is goodbye"<em> said Yuki already crying _"Come on we're leaving"._


	3. The hidden Leaf

Chapter 3: The Hidden Leaf

As Yuki and Lief were walking outside to the portal Yuki found a little crater and she ran to see what had happened. When she reached the ditch she could see something purple glowing  
>"What is that?" she asked herself,<br>"Yuki where did you go?" asked Lief  
>"Well I found this crater and thought I should see what it was, inside there is a purple glow but I don't know what's making it do that" said Yuki still gazing at the purple light,<br>"I'm going to go check it out" said Yuki  
>"Alright I'm coming with" said Lief<br>As Yuki and Lief slide down the slope to reach the glowing light the purple light shone more and more bright then ever as Yuki and Lief pulled it out they realized it was a gem shaped like a heart maybe a Amethyst gem or a purple Topaz. They didn't know but when both touched it memories started flowing back into both of their minds and the gem split into two.  
>"Oh no it broke in half" said Yuki stunned and amazed and at the same time sad<br>"Yes but it's still glowing and look your piece growing smaller and it's connecting to your bracelet" said Lief in amazement  
>"yes but yours it's growing smaller as well your wearing a silver chain round your neck?"<br>"Yes my mother gave it to me" said Leif looking at his chain  
>Now that Yuki has half a heart shape on her bracelet and Lief has half a heart shape on his chain they looked at them and smiled to each other completely forgetting about getting to the Hidden Leaf. "Well Lief..."<br>"Oh no we forgot to get to the portal, let's go it should still be there but weakening lets hurry" said Lief grabbing Yuki in a hurry.  
>"Take a breather the portal is still here come on you first" said Yuki staring at the swirling vortex. "Fine as long as we get there in time" said Lief sighing.<br>As Lief went in first calling Yuki telling her it's ok she can come in the portal it's safe she tried and for her unluckiness she fell down to the ground from high up she thought this was the end she would end up in hospital or is there even a hospital in this Village but she didn't want to think she wanted to be catched by someone. As she was screaming everyone was looking at her until **THUD...**she fell on Lief.  
>"Ow... do you mind getting off me Yuki you're kind of crushing me" said Lief in pain<br>"Hey I'm not that heavy what a rude thing to say to a girl" yelled Yuki  
>"Sorry but you're not the one who got fell on" said Lief rubbing his back<br>"Whatever can we just go to this Hokage person" said Yuki in anger. Lief nodded and lead the way to a big red building with a symbol on it.  
>"Lief what does that symbol mean because you have the same symbol on your forehead protector?" said Yuki<br>"Well this means the Hidden Leaf like the others have different symbols" said Lief  
>"What others you mean there are more ninja not just this Village?" said Yuki in astonishment<br>"Well we're not the only Hidden Village there's Hidden Sand, Hidden Sound, Hidden rock and well much more" said Lief  
>"Really I thought there was just this" said Yuki<br>"No there are 5 regions divided up we're the fire region the Sand is the Wind region and so on we, have treaties not to invade others land" explained Lief. Yuki had so much more questions but before she could ask again they reached the red building and entered it. By the time they reached the Hokage's office it was 2:30 pm and hot. **KNOCK-KNOCK...  
>"<strong>Come in" said the Hokage  
>"It is me Hokage sir" said Lief while bowing down to his knee<br>"Yes what is it?" asked the Hokage while looking at Lief  
>"Well sir I found Yuki the one you requested from the other world" said Lief while still bowing on his knee.<br>"Where is she tell her to come in" said the Hokage in a calming voice looking at the door. Lief stepped out of the room and went to get Yuki but you could hear them arguing about something but in the end she finally agreed. As Yuki came in the Hokage smiled but Yuki kept looking down onto the floor.  
>"So you must be Yuki?" asked the Hokage,<br>"Yes but why am I here I know my mum's been keeping something from me" said Yuki  
>"Yes she has my dear she has been keeping a great deal of a secret from you it is essential that you know of it now" said the Hokage<br>"But how would you know of this secret that only my mother knows" exclaimed Yuki  
>"Well you see your mother doesn't come where she lives now she used to live here, in fact she actually knows Lief, Lief is your mothers best friends son, she's known him since an infant" said the Hokage. Yuki turned to look at Lief but he was busy day dreaming or focusing she didn't know. What Yuki didn't know was that Lief was actually having a flash back.<br>"Why did you ask me to come here to your world"  
>"Well my dear as you can see you and Lief are special that meteor you found was actually one of the hidden Gems, that was the Amethyst have you heard of its power"<br>"Ah... no sir"  
>"Very well Lief can you tell Yuki the special power of the Amethyst please"<br>"Yes sir"  
>"<strong>Amethyst the symbol of truth it changes colour in the presence of illness, turns pale when exposed to threat and guides the wearer to security and peace of mind<strong>" that was all Lief said and was back to flash backs.  
>"So Yuki you will eventually learn the truth about your parents"<br>"**My parents**" said Yuki in astonishment.  
>"Yes my dear for now your quest is known find the 6 gems of the hidden leaf so peace can be brought back to the 5 lands" That was all information the Hokage gave to Yuki<br>**"**Yuki you must ask Lief the rest and find out who the new comrade is and you may start your journey but only pack what is relevant"  
>"Yes Hokage sir"<br>"Oh and Lief" suddenly Lief was again back to his old self  
>"Yes Hokage"<br>"Take care of Yuki will you please, as a ninja you are very skilled"  
>"Yes, Hokage, I will make sure she will be safe" said Leif smiling<br>that was all and the Hokage dismissed both Yuki and Lief.


	4. The new comrade

Chapter 4: The new comrade

_"So" _said Yuki breaking the silence _"We have to go on a quest to find 6 gems"  
>"Yes"<em> said Lief  
><em>"Um...Lief can I ask you something"<br>"Huh"_ said Lief Puzzled  
>"<em>What were you thinking of, you weren't there, you were staring into space "<br>"Um... I was actually thinking_ about you, you are somehow the daughter of the great Lady Natsuhi" "What who is she"  
>"I have said too much already I will tell you soon" and Lief ran off with Yuki following. Leif was running to the forest outside of the village he was so far ahead of Yuki and came to a stop in a particular area and waited for Yuki to catch up. About 5 minutes later Leif saw Yuki walking towards him and suddenly <strong>BANG...<strong>  
>"Ow...what was that for" yelled Leif<br>"You ran away so fast and didn't even wait for me that's what that was for" Said Yuki in cheekiness. "Whatever I want you to meet our comrade"  
>"well where is he"<br>"come on I'll show you".  
>Leif was walking towards wooden fighting dummies and there in front of them Yuki could see a boy hitting them with a lot of power in his punches and kicks.<br>"Wow" said Yuki  
>"Ya well that's Sumaru".<br>Leif and Yuki started walking towards Sumaru and Sumaru saw Leif and Yuki behind him. Sumaru walked towards Leif and they started chatting away until Yuki stepped in front Leif and said  
>"Aren't you going to introduce me and come on we have a mission don't we"<br>"Oh ya Sumaru this is Yuki the one the Hokage summoned and Yuki this is Sumaru"  
>"Nice to meet you" said Yuki<br>"Ya nice to meet you too" smiled Sumaru.  
>Sumaru had dark green hair that was mid-long like Leif he also had a headband and wore a kind of light but dark blue shirt grey pants and had the same shoes as Leif and had also two holders holding objects on the same place. Yuki was very curious about these holders suddenly she popped a question and asked Sumaru why they have the holders Sumaru showed Yuki in the holder on their leg they hold a type of knife called a kunai knife it was shaped like a start of a spear and then a short line in the middle to hold the kunai and the end was a circle with a hole through it so they could quickly flip it out by the end. Leif explained the other holder he said they have many compartments some holding shurikins star shaped objects, paper bombs, smoke bombs and scrolls filled with jutsu or other things, Yuki's curiosity quickly faded after that. Leif took Yuki and Sumaru to his house to pack his inventory and soon went to Sumaru's house he quickly packed his bag too and Leif, Yuki and Sumaru walked to the village gate ready to leave for their important mission.<p> 


	5. The Ruined Castle

Chapter 5: The Ruined Castle

Leif, Yuki and Sumaru were on their way out of the Village up to a path that came to two roads the first was called Akamataa Pass the second Byakko Tora Pass all three comrades came to a stop and couldn't really decide which was the right way to go they started off and went down Akamataa Pass they didn't really like the sound of that since it means Big Snake monster. The team were walking down the pass and suddenly it poured rain and a big abounded castle appeared out of thin air. Yuki was getting nervous and stayed behind Leif clutching onto his shirt as they got nearer and nearer. "Yuki don't be afraid it's just a big castle"  
>"ya which means snake monster I don't blame Yuki for being scared I mean she doesn't have any power or anything" boasted Sumaru<br>"Sumaru, Yuki happens to be the daughter of lady Natsuhi and has a deep power locked inside her awaiting to be free"  
>"Nnn...no way she's lady Natsuhi's daughter oh...now I'm afraid".<br>Yuki was quietly thinking  
>"who is this lady Natsuhi why does Leif think she's my mother, my mother's name is Natsumi not Natsuhi" Yuki suddenly had a very quick flash back the Hokage<br>"Your mother originally came from this village and was Leif mother's best friend" she then snapped out of her flash back and walked in silence while the rain poured on her and her friends.  
>The team had reached the castle and the door opened by its self they stepped inside and a cold wind blew past them, Yuki kept clutching to Leif at all times. Leif and Sumaru pulled out their Kunai knife and Leif gave one to Yuki.<br>"Leif what am I supposed to do with this" asked Yuki  
>"I know you're not experienced with Kunai's but in case we get split use it to protect yourself if we don't split I will protect you at all times"<br>"Leif, Yuki I can feel an evil presence approaching be on guard at all times" said Sumaru, both Yuki and Leif agreed but in that moment Yuki was caught up in Leif protecting her, she began to feel different like she was happy being protected by Leif she began to like him more and more.  
>"Yuki stay behind me and Sumaru this evil presence is big I can also feel a gem can you Yuki"<br>"Yes I can it's faint like it's covered with evil but I can feel it"  
>Sumaru looked puzzled he couldn't feel the gem but he knew something was going to attack. The team began to walk further into the castle and behind them the door suddenly closed shut.<br>"Sumaru I think we should split up I can feel something that way you go up the stairs to the left and I will go with Yuki up the stairs to the right"  
>"Ok but meet back here in 30 minutes" Leif agreed and they went their separate ways.<p> 


	6. The Serpents of the Castle

Chapter 6: The Serpents

Yuki and Lief followed the gems aura and got dragged into a dark room on the other side Sumaru was walking down the hallway following the evil presence he also came upon a dark room, Sumaru walked inside and started hearing hissing sounds as he walked deeper and deeper the room got bigger and darker.

On the other side Lief and Yuki could feel the gem in front of them and they too started hearing hissing Lief drew out his Kunai with Yuki behind him she also with her Kunai but trembling terribly like an earth quake had hit them.  
>"Yuki don't be scared I'm here I will protect you no matter what"<br>"Oo...ok thank you Lief" said Yuki trembling. Yuki looked around the room she could see everything the table, some high statues that looked like a 3 headed serpent and someone that she's seen before that was Sumaru they were in the same room,  
>"Lief, look its Sumaru and ahh...Lief in front of you is...is...is"<br>"Ya in front of me is what come on Yuki tell me" said Lief in a panicking tone,  
>"Is a serpent with...with...with 3 heads..!"<br>"What are you serious I can't see a single thing around me and you said you saw Sumaru where is he"  
>"On your right there is another door way he's over there"<br>"Ok but Yuki how can you...see" Lief had turned around and he saw Yuki's eyes they were a bright green and yellow colour,  
>"Yuki you have night vision, you can see in the dark"<br>"So that's why I can see and you can't"  
>"Your gonna have to direct me to where the 3 headed serpent is ok so I can get some hit's with my Kunai and chakra power"<br>"Ok but what's chakra Lief"  
>"You'll see soon with me and Sumaru" said Leif,<br>"ok" agreed Yuki.  
>Sumaru was looking around and suddenly heard someone yelling at him, he kept looking then spotted something unusual it was Lief and Yuki and Yuki was yelling to him. Sumaru quickly ran over to where the two were standing and Yuki told Sumaru about the 3 headed serpent, Yuki told Lief and Sumaru where the serpent lay. The serpent lay in front of Lief and Sumaru, the two quickly acted and Lief used a fire style move called <strong>Fire style, Fire Dragon Flame Jutsu, <strong>Lief preformed this move without a problem and it hit the serpent on one of the heads as for Sumaru he used a wind move called **Wind style, Wind Blade Jutsu **he threw it at the serpent and it hit the serpent on the neck slicing one of the heads off. The serpents last head suddenly knocked Sumaru to the floor and hit Lief into the wall, Yuki quickly ran to Lief and helped him up but Lief and Sumaru were in no condition to fight anymore Yuki looked around the room and thought of what to do but she couldn't do anything she suddenly started to tear up and begin to cry until Lief took her hand and they both started to glow a purple light causing the room to light up, the purple light was so bright and strong it burned the serpent into ashes and the room started to light up leaving no evil, no darkness behind. Sumaru got up and walked as fast as he could over to Leif and Yuki, Yuki was starting to fall down the power drained out of her but Lief caught her and she started waking up only to see the serpent gone and feel the gems aura no longer tainted with the fowl evil feeling of the big reptile. Yuki and Lief stood up and Yuki sensed the gem she ran over to the wall with her friends following, she felt the wall tapped it a bit and she could feel a chamber behind the wall  
>"Sumaru, Lief you two have powerful punches or kicks right" Leif and Sumaru looked at each other and agreed<br>"Well I feel there's a chamber or something behind the wall can you blast it down please" asked Yuki "Sure" said Lief and Sumaru at the same time.  
>"Step behind us Yuki" said Lief, Lief and Sumaru did a powerful punch at the same time breaking the wall into pieces. Yuki ran inside with Lief and Sumaru following after her they came to a pedestal with a glowing bright red light<br>"Is it a Ruby" asked Sumaru  
>"No it's not a Ruby it's a Garnet shaped like a water drop" said Both Yuki and Lief<br>"Well what's it power Lief" asked Yuki,  
>"<strong>Garnet<strong> **the symbol of bravery, it's blood red colour contain lost souls, the Garnet lets you see and communicate into the spirit world and** **clears the mind**. That was all Lief had said. Yuki and Lief went up to the pedestal and touched the gem together and same as the Amethyst flash backs went through their minds and the gem broke in two half's one water drop side on Yuki's bracelet and the other on Lief's chain. The team made their way out of the castle, as soon as they were outside the castle disappeared in a flash and it stopped raining, the team moved onto a new place together finding the gems with Yuki and Lief's sensing of the auras.


	7. Kidnapped:The idiot brothers

Chapter 7: The kidnap: The idiot brothers

"Leif when are we there" asked Yuki "I can't walk anymore I'm too tired" moaned Yuki  
>"Well there's a village coming up and..."<br>"Leif, Yuki kinda fainted" said Sumaru  
>"I can see that" said Leif.<br>"I'll go pick her up and carry her the way I've got no choice" said Leif, Leif started picking up Yuki he carried her like a child, her hands around his neck and him holding her by the legs and back. The Team reached the village and soon went to a hot spring to relax and sleep there for the night Leif quickly put Yuki on a bed in the room and let her sleep, she soon awoke with a knock at the door it was Leif and he looked as good as new  
>"Where am I" asked Yuki still half asleep<br>"You're in a room at the hot spring in the village" replied Leif in a relaxing voice  
>"Oh..Ok"<br>"Do you want to eat anything, drink anything" asked Leif  
>"No but I could use a bath in the hot spring" said Yuki<br>"Ok but don't take too long we're having dinner soon and oh ya I got you some new clothes you may like" said Leif and he left and closed the door behind him. Yuki wondered what the clothes looked like but for now she went to take a bath in the female hot spring sitting there thinking where the next gem could be and what they were to face. Yuki got up out of the hot spring, put on a robe and walked to her room there she saw 4 boxes, she opened a round box and inside were brand new clothes, a strap sleeved red shirt with a white zip leading down the middle and zig zagging to her hip, she also found some short black tights up to her thighs and a black coloured mini skirt that connected by the sides. Yuki opened the second box it was a rectangle shape inside were the same black shoes that Leif and Sumaru were wearing but they weren't flat they had small heels, she opened the third box it was a small square shape and inside were 2 holders one for holding kunai and the other one for the other inventory such as paper bombs, shurikins, smoke bombs and more. She opened the fourth and final box it was a diamond shape inside she couldn't believe her eyes she saw a red coloured forehead protector and also some wrappings like Leif's. Inside there was also a note:

_Dear Yuki_

_You did a great job for your first fight with a terrifying monster I'm very proud of you so I got you some new clothes, shoes, accessories and holders. If you come to the table I have another surprise for you oh and the Hokage gave me this forehead protector for you it was red so I got some matching clothes oh ya the shoes are small heeled because every girl wear those shoes. Well I hope you like your presents._

_Leif and Sumaru_

Yuki quickly put on her clothes, shoes, put on her wrappings and holders and put on her forehead protector not on her forehead but like a headband. She was all ready to go to the table to Leif and saw him sitting with shiny objects on the table "What could those be" asked Yuki herself. Yuki stepped nearer and nearer to the table and Leif turned around and saw her at first she looked normal to him but then he looked again and was speechless to see that she was wearing the clothes, accessories and holders.  
>"Yuki come her please"<br>"Sure what's all that on the table"  
>"It's for your holders, Sumaru went and got you these 15 kunai knifes for your leg holder and 10 shurikins, 8 smoke bombs, 5 scrolls and 17 paper bombs for the holder on your skirt" said Leif<br>"You didn't have to do that" said Yuki  
>"Ya but we thought you'd need it if someone attacked you and we weren't there"<br>"Thank you Leif and where is Sumaru"  
>"I don't know he was supposed to be back by now". Leif and Yuki quickly ran outside and Leif surprisingly jumped really high onto a roof of a house,<br>"Hey Yuki I see Sumaru"  
>"Ok where?" "Well it looks like he's hurt and two ninja are attacking him"<br>"Well lets go Leif", Leif jumped down from the roof and asked Yuki to climb on his back  
>"Why" she said Leif told Yuki that he was going to jump from roof to roof it's much faster. Yuki decided to climb on his back and as quick as lightning Leif and Yuki were already half way there, "There he is I can see him"<br>"Good I can see him too". Yuki and Leif could hear the two ninjas asking Sumaru some questions. "HEY YOU TWO JERKS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SUMARU" it was Yuki yelling at them the ninjas looked up and saw nothing but the two jumping down from the roof  
>"What do you think you're doing hurting Sumaru" asked Yuki in frustration and anger,<br>"What this little boy we have been asking him about the six gems of the Hidden Leaf Village he's bound to know something he wears the headband of the Hidden Leaf Village" said the ninja on the left  
>"Hey you little boy wear the same headband and so does your girlfriend" said the ninja on the right, Leif said nothing but Yuki blushed, her cheeks were as red as cherries.<br>"Your right Migurushii" said his partner  
>"Thank you Honoka" said Migurushii.<br>"You know it will be much easier just to capture the girl I mean she looks afraid and not even ninja like" said Honoka.  
>"Yuki get behind me and draw one of your Kunai"<br>"Ah...ok", Yuki drew her Kunai and she stayed closely behind Leif, in a split second the two ninjas surrounded Leif, Yuki and Sumaru.  
>"Who are you" asked Leif now a bit scared but not trying to show it<br>"We are the **two terrible brothers**, I am the eldest Honoka and I am the youngest Migurushii" it wasn't even a minute and Yuki, Leif and Sumaru started to laugh.  
>"Hey why are you laughing we are trying to tell who we are"<br>"Ya that's the problem" said Yuki "Your names are like hilarious"  
>"Wh...why is that princess" said Honoka "Because your name means stupid and your brother ugly" and the team started cracking up again.<br>"Well if you three think it's so funny then laugh about this" said Migurushii, he quickly sprinted and in a split second he was gone as so was Yuki  
>"Yuki...Yuki are you on your guard"<br>"Leif **HELP ME**!" screamed Yuki at the top of her voice she was being carried away by Migurushii but they were already gone and Leif couldn't hear Yuki anymore.  
>"What have you done with Yuki!" yelled Leif at Honoka,<br>"Don't worry she's simply been well kidnapped"  
>"If you think this is some kind of joke then I swear"<br>"relax, if you want her back you only have to do a simple task, I know you have the gems of the past down Hokages bring them to me if you don't have them though, little miss princess will pay dearly" "If we have them where do we give them to you"  
>"Let's see, how about this, just outside this village is a little broken down house meet me there and oh we will bring your girlfriend"<br>"Fine tomorrow at noon"  
>"Agreed".<br>Honoka ran out of the village and Leif helped Sumaru back to the hot spring once there in his room he treated Sumaru's wounds and Sumaru slept. That night Leif couldn't sleep what was he going to do? Give the gems to them or not at all. He had finally decided by morning, Sumaru healed well and they were ready. Leif was terribly worried about Yuki and as soon as Sumaru was ready they left, quickly jumping the roofs and running out of the village.


	8. Yuki and Leif

Chapter 8: Yuki and Leif

Leif was determined that morning getting Yuki back was his only goal along with Sumaru. Leif knew that the brothers would do anything for the gems even hurting Yuki, Leif and Sumaru took off with speed heading towards the village gates the two reached it and decided to run up to the little house with no time to lose. Leif and Sumaru stood at the door of the house; the house was broken down and looked as if it was going to collapse any second. Leif and Sumaru took out their Kunais and they were both on guard, Leif opened the door and suddenly felt something, on his chain he looked, and his gem was glowing, it was the Amethyst it was turning pale but why? Inside the house smoke exploded Leif realised why his gem went pale, poison was in the house they had to get out.  
>"Sumaru cover your nose and mouth"<br>"Why Leif what's going on?"  
>"Just do it!" yelled Leif, Sumaru obeyed and took a deep breath and closed his nose and mouth, Leif did the same. Leif and Sumaru quickly emerged out of the old broken house; they were both on their knees gasping for air.<br>"Leif are you ok"  
>"ya you"<br>"yes just keep an eye out" the truth was Leif wasn't fine his eyesight started to go blurry and he wanted to collapse but didn't, he knew he had to get Yuki back from the brothers, suddenly Migurushii broke away from the smoke and Leif saw he was carrying Yuki!  
>"Oh no..."<br>"Hey Leif look he's got Yuki"  
>"Yes I know we have to get her"<br>"Ok I'm on it" Sumaru suddenly jumped into the air and landed on Migurushii, He did a powerful kick and it landed straight onto the bandits face, the kick did no damage just a little scratch. Sumaru landed back by Leif and suddenly Yuki awoke startled by the raging kick,  
>"What...who's that Leif and Sumaru" Leif saw Yuki waking and kept yelling at her to wake her even more. It worked and Yuki sprang out of Migurushii's gigantic hands into the air the problem was she didn't know how to land safely, Leif saw Yuki and quickly ran as fast as he could, Yuki kept screaming as she fell towards the ground,<br>"Gotcha" said Leif and Yuki looked it was Leif he had caught her and she was safe, he was there next to her smiling. Yuki's eyes started to water full of tears and she hugged Leif whispering  
>"<em>thank you"<em>. The fight wasn't over yet where was Honoka the other brother? Before the heroes knew he was right behind them, using his strongest move he hit them with furry. Sumaru bumped into a surrounding tree but Leif couldn't fall on Yuki so while he was in the air he decided to turn and land on his back taking damage but his first intention was protecting the closest person to him...Yuki.


	9. Yuki Awakens :3

Chapter 9: Yuki awakens :3

Yuki didn't realise that Leif had put everything into protecting her; little did she know how much she meant to him until that moment. As she got up Leif had passed out and Sumaru didn't look to good either, something inside of her began to bubble within her anger turned into rage and around her she begun to glow as bright as the moon blinding the two brothers "Big brother I can't see" said Migurushii,  
>"Well do you think I can see then?" said Honoka<br>"Um I dunno?" said Migurushii. As Yuki walked closer and closer the light got brighter and brighter, she decided to attack she didn't bother thinking she didn't know any chakra related moves but within her, her real power had awakened suddenly without hesitation she said  
>"<strong>Wind Style, Wind Hurricane Jutsu<strong>" right then and there a sharp blade of massive wind came down onto the brothers, and no way of blocking it the blade hit with a loud explosion and the brothers were gone, with only a ruby red blood stain on the ground to prove that they have been killed.

As Yuki calmed down she fell to the ground breathing heavily and Sumaru woke up startled by the loud bang, looking around he saw Leif passed out and Yuki on the ground  
>"What happened...jeez I wasn't involved very much" he sighed<br>"maybe next time" said Yuki looking up at him  
>"go to Leif" said Yuki as Sumaru walked over he slapped Leif on the cheek and yelled<br>"GET UP, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING" as Leif sat up he hit Sumaru on the head  
>"Now who's gonna be sleeping",<br>"I see your good as new" said Yuki in pain  
>"Ya so where are the brothers" questioned Leif<br>"Don't worry Yuki took care of them" said Sumaru popping up. Leif looked at Yuki and smiled and she smiled back, she then collapsed of exhaustion and Leif caught her,  
>"Again" said Sumaru<br>"Ya but who's the one who saved your butt"  
>"she is..." said Sumaru feeling like an idiot,<br>"Let's take her back so she can get some rest I think we need to rest as well" said Leif. They ran back to the Hot Springs and all got rest the next day they looked as good as new.


	10. Lost and fightened

Chapter 10: Lost

As the team started packing their bags Yuki asked Leif where they were going next,  
>"Tsk...Why should Leif Know" said Sumaru right then Leif had a scroll in his hand, he opened and said "Because I have a map", Sumaru looked puzzled<br>"Hey, where'd you get that" asked Sumaru  
>"while we were shopping I bought a map"<br>"Oh..." said Sumaru, as Leif looked up and down the map focusing he found which direction they should head in.  
>"We're heading to the Protective Forest",<br>"Huh..Wait, you know that forest is absolutely dangerous Leif why there?"  
>"Aw...Has little Sumaru grown into a baby since a girl saved you?"<br>"What...No I haven't you know I'm hard core"  
>"Well then man up and plus we have to go there anyway to save the village"<br>"Fine" said Sumaru,  
>"So hey Yuki that's where we're heading next ok"<br>"Ya sure..." said Yuki in sorrow, as she walked away Leif and Sumaru knew there was something wrong, as Leif got up Sumaru said  
>"Just give her some time"<br>"But I need to know what's wrong"  
>"Ask her later right now we have to go get some more Kunais"<br>"Ya your right, let's go" as they walked off Yuki heard the bang of the door close.

Yuki sat their thinking,  
>"What did he mean by having a girl rescue you"<br>"Does it really matter, does he think I'm not strong enough", Yuki's eyes were tearing up,  
>"No it's not true he may have protected me all those times, but guess who saved him this time"<br>"I'll show him, I'll get the Gem by myself", she felt stronger now and decided to go right then and there,  
>"for once in my life I'll protect myself, I don't need them". Yuki picked up her bag made sure she had everything and left, all that was left of her was the slight echo of the bang from the door.<p>

Leif and Sumaru had just bought some kunais and they went straight back to the Springs as they entered the called for Yuki But no one answered,  
>"Oh no what could have happened to her, do you know Leif", Leif said nothing but had slight flash back to himself<br>"Aw...Has little Sumaru grown into a baby since a **girl **saved you?"  
>"Oh no I'm so stupid",<br>"Leif what's wrong?"  
>"Come on she's gone"<br>"What do you mean gone"  
>"She heard when I said a girl saved you, and she got upset"<br>"Over that what a girl"  
>"Shut up Sumaru get your stuff hurry"<br>"Ok", as they ran outside and sprinted as fast as they could, Leif searched for his map,  
>"Where is it?"<br>"Where's what Leif?"  
>"My map"<br>"Don't tell me" said Sumaru  
>"She took it".<p>

Yuki was walking along the path like the map had pictured and she stopped at the beginning of the Forest,  
>"Oh...It looks kinda scary" she told herself<br>"I wish Leif was...No I don't need him", and she walked in, she looked all around her no animals like in normal forests was it really as dangerous as Sumaru had said, Yuki didn't take a second step and she decided to go back and forget all this happened but as she turned around the forest was filled to the top with ghostly, thick fog  
>"Oh no I can't see, what should I do now I really do wish Leif was here" Yuki panicked and ran straight ahead she didn't know what was ahead but she kept going.<p>

**What will happen to Yuki? Will Leif and Sumaru reach her in time? And what's the truth behind the forest? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of STARLIGHT :3 (sounded kind of like the ending of Dragonball Z which I do not own)**


	11. Forgiveness :3

Chapter 11: Forgiveness :3

Leif and Sumaru were now at the beginning of the forest  
>"Sumaru you know the legend of the forest right?"<br>"Um...No not really"  
>"Well the legend says in the history two great ninja with special jutsu created this forest, they also placed a gem here to be protected from dangerous outsiders, one day someone vowed they'd bring back the gem but that person never came out"<br>"Ya so what happened next"  
>"Well the forest was forbidden to the villagers because more and more disappeared every time they went through, but one person did come out and lived to tell the tale, that person was the Hokage" "Really he came out so he is that strong"<br>"What you think he's weak"  
>"No, not really "<br>"Good, well anyway he said he saw the gem and the souls of villagers protecting the gem they had beaten him so badly he nearly died, luckily he got out as I told you so he decided to call the forest Protective Forest"  
>"Wow..."<br>"He also gave me a clue on how to get out and defeat them, the key is in the name protect someone close and important to you"  
>"Oh well what do I have?" questioned Sumaru<br>"You have us" answered Leif  
>"And who do you have" said Sumaru<br>"Well who do you think, I have Yuki and you stupid" answered Leif  
>"Really" Sumaru looked surprised<br>"Anyway Yuki doesn't know so let's go and remember what I told you if you get lost" said Leif  
>"ok", that's all they said and they went in breaking the fog as the jumped through the trees.<p>

Yuki wasn't running anymore but walking, walking because fear had taken over her body; she heard an echo it was faint  
>"Yuki, Yuki!"<br>"Who could that be" she asked herself  
>"I must be imagining it but it sounds like Leif and Sumaru" there it was again<br>"Yuki, Yuki!" it was getting louder, Yuki wasn't imaging it, it really was Leif and Sumaru,  
>"Leif, Sumaru!" she yelled<br>"Yuki!", they were close  
>"I have to keep yelling" she thought "Leif, Sumaru!".<p>

"Hey Sumaru did you hear that"  
>"Hear what Leif",<br>"Leif, Sumaru!",  
>"That's Yuki, Sumaru" said Leif with excitement,<br>"Leif, Sumaru!",  
>"Oh ya I hear it now",<br>"Where is it coming from" thought Leif to himself, Suddenly his gems started glowing and he could see Yuki's Aura within the thick fog,  
>"This way Sumaru She's over here"<br>"How would you know" said Sumaru  
>"Just trust me"<br>"Fine" said Sumaru, Leif and Sumaru were getting closer and Yuki could feel it, suddenly her gems started glowing as well and she saw Leif and Sumaru's Aura, she kept yelling and saw them heading towards her, they got closer and closer until '**THUD'  
><strong>"Ow what was that" asked Yuki herself as she tried to get up  
>"someone is on top of me"<br>"Ya that would be me" said Sumaru  
>"And me" said Lief, all three got up and Yuki ran straight to Leif giving him a hug,<br>"You guys found me" said Yuki in tears while still holding onto Lief,  
>"Why did you think we wouldn't notice that you were gone" said Leif<br>"Ya come on Yuki how can we not notice a strong fighter was gone" said Sumaru and Leif nodded "You really think I'm strong" said Yuki  
>"Well ya I mean why wouldn't you be"<br>"Because I heard what you told Sumaru" said Yuki weeping  
>"Hey don't cry, I didn't mean to say it that way" said Leif,<br>"You didn't" asked Yuki  
>"Nah seriously you're a good fighter you saved our butts with the two brothers" said Sumaru<br>"Ya so we're really sorry" said Lief still holding Yuki, Yuki let go of Leif and looked at them she said these simple words "Apo~logy acce~pted" Yuki said in a teasing way  
>"So come on team let's find the gem.<p> 


	12. Sumaru is gone?

Chapter 12: The Protected Gem

The team were jumping through the forest a bit slower than usual as Leif was carrying Yuki,  
>"Hey Leif can't you go faster,"<br>"No not really I'm kinda carrying someone" Sumaru looked at Yuki,  
>"Ya I know but can't you try harder"<br>"Well...um...This is the fastest I can go with Yuki on my back" said Leif  
>"Well it's time Yuki learns to jump for herself", Sumaru smiled<br>"Sumaru what do intend on doing" said Leif with a worried voice  
>"This", Sumaru elegantly jumped behind Leif and ripped Yuki off Leif and let go, Yuki was falling between the trees<br>"Sumaru...Leif...!" yelled Yuki while falling,  
>"Come on Yuki look within yourself, feel your surroundings, jump!" yelled Sumaru, Yuki tried to let her feet land on the thick branches but couldn't the branches were all covered with slippery wet moss. As quick as lightning Leif jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, until finally the screaming stopped and Leif had caught Yuki just an inch from the ground,<br>"What the hell do you think you were doing Sumaru!" yelled Leif,  
>"I was teaching her to jump" whispered Sumaru in a guilty way,<br>"No you weren't, you were going to kill her, if I hadn't caught her she'd be dead" screamed Leif  
>"I'm sorry!" yelled Sumaru<br>"Sorry doesn't make it ok..."  
>"Boys, boys don't fight, we know what Sumaru did was wrong and we know he's sorry but please don't fight"<br>"Fine" said the boys together,  
>"thank you" said Yuki with relief. As the team moved on Leif whispered to Yuki<br>"Do you want me to teach you how to jump sometime"  
>"Sure but will it be hard" replied Yuki<br>"Well maybe at first, but you'll get the hang of it"  
>"Ok then it's a date" . Leif blushed to himself and looked forward concentrating on where he was jumping. The team were jumping through the forest as Leif came to a stop, a glowing light appeared, dark black as the eye can see, black like a void in space, a terrifying colour. Leif put Yuki down and they walked towards the glowing gem,<br>"Wow it's that easy to get a gem, in a so called horrible forest" boasted Sumaru  
>"No your right this is to easy" whispered Leif,<br>"What's that coming behind you Sumaru!" yelled Yuki, as a huge monstrous demon appeared behind Sumaru, it jerked towards Sumaru and with one big sweep, held it in one of his four black, sharp hands. The demon had many wounds on its lion face including its horns, four sharp, nailed hands, two hoofed feet, a spiked tail reaching from one top of a tree to another, and a humungous monstrous body. As quick as lighting the demon attacked Yuki with one big lash of its hand, the shock wave so powerful it sent Leif flying into a tree, when Leif looked up the demon had disappeared. Yuki lay injured on the ground bleeding, her arm wounded with a big slash, Leif ran over and quickly stopped the bleeding, using his medicine kit, he quickly bandaged Yuki's arm and carried while she lay in his arms unconscious. Leif looked up, and straightaway knew what that demon was, the lost wondering souls of the villagers, in other words, the protector of this forest, and one tough opponent.

While Leif was wondering through the forest he wondered what happened to Sumaru, why the souls decided to grab Sumaru instead of one of them, he wondered what Sumaru had done or what would happen to him now, would he be eaten, killed or tortured, not good thoughts, Leif wondered what he would do with Yuki unconscious and Sumaru gone, he didn't know what to do. Yuki's eyes began to open, her amethyst eyes looking at Leif's sparkling blue eyes, she began to smile but her smile faded as soon as she saw how worried Leif was,  
>"What's wrong Leif?" she asked, suddenly searing pain shot up her arm, and realised what happened wasn't a dream,<br>"Oh no I wasn't dreaming was I?",  
>"No, more like a nightmare" whispered Leif, Leif put Yuki down and told her what happened when she was attacked,<br>"Well we have to find him" said Yuki  
>"Ya but the problem is how?"<br>"I don't know don't you have like a dog or something?"  
>"A dog...wait that's it, Yuki your brilliant!" <strong>Summoning Jutsu, <strong>right there in front of Yuki sat a dog, he looked brave and loyal, a husky one of Leif's ninja hounds,  
>"Why do you have a dog and where did it come from?" asked Yuki strangely,<br>"This is fang, one of my best ninja hounds, he can smell anything a mile away or further"  
>"wow that's incredible"<br>Fang barked and Leif looked straightforward  
>"you're sure it's that way Fang", Fang barked once more, and Leif took Yuki's hand and they started running,<br>"Leif what's going on? You speak dog as well?"  
>"Yeah one of my many traits, ever since I was little I could speak to them"<br>Yuki looked puzzled but kept running, fang barked once more  
>"Good job Fang, you can go now" said Leif<br>and Fang vanished with a puff of smoke, the two kept running up ahead until they reached a gigantic tree and right in front of them was a cave, carved into the tree. Inside it was black like a dark void of space, but suddenly Leif saw a shadow coming out from it,  
>"Yuki, be on guard and get a kunai" Leif informed her<br>Yuki pulled out her Kunai from the hole at the end and flipped it as she pulled it out,  
>"Hey, you're getting pretty good at that" said Leif impressed<br>"Yip, I kept practicing and I mastered it"  
>The two got serious again and the shadow came out, the little light that was left in the forest shone on the shadow, it was Sumaru,<br>"Sumaru, what the hell, I thought you'd be all wounded, but you're fine" exclaimed Yuki  
>"Yeah, I actually agree, I didn't think you could take care of that monster" said Leif in amazement<br>"Actually I didn't kill it" said Sumaru  
>"So then you escaped" Yuki and Leif said together<br>"No, actually..."  
>Suddenly another shadow came out, it was much bigger than the trees, the remaining light shone on it and the demon appeared, Yuki and Lief went on guard but Sumaru stood there in front of it and what Yuki and Leif feared most was that Sumaru would get killed, right in front of their eyes the demon bent down and it's giant tongue swept up Sumaru into its mouth, and with he was gone. <strong>What's gonna happen to Sumaru? Will Yuki and Leif live? Will they be able to save Sumaru, Stay tuned to find out :3<strong>


	13. Akamu and Leif and Yuki's first kiss:3

Chapter 13: Akamu and Leif and Yuki's first kiss

Leif and Yuki stared in horror, they're friend Sumaru was dead, he was eaten by the demon and they couldn't bring him back, Yuki started crying and Leif hugged in sadness. The demon stepped forward and opened its mouth and Sumaru came walking out wet with drool,  
>" Sumaru, you're alive" said Leif in disbelief<br>"Yeah, I'm here aren't I" said Sumaru confused  
>"We thought you were dead, I mean it seemed the demon ate you"<br>"What? No this little guys really nice he just wanted company, he's really just like a puppy...just a really big puppy" said Sumaru looking at the demon,  
>"Yuki, look it's Sumaru, so stop crying and cheer up"<br>Yuki looked up and saw Sumaru, she didn't believe he was there, until he came forward and patted her on the head,  
>"Hey, I'm not dead"<br>Yuki started crying again,  
>"Yuki, why are you crying?" asked Leif holding her<br>"Because...I'm full of demon drool!" She yelled  
>"Nice going Sumaru" laughed Leif<br>"Sorry didn't mean it"  
>Sumaru looked at the demon, and back at Leif, and Leif knew what he was going to say, Sumaru opened his mouth...<br>"NO!" yelled Leif, "You aren't keeping it" he looked at Sumaru  
>"I wasn't going to say that" exclaimed Sumaru<br>"So what were you going to say then?" asked Leif  
>"Well, I believe he isn't the guardian of the forest, otherwise I would've been dead" Sumaru looked at Leif<br>"Yeah, your right, the moment you came out alive, I suspected he wasn't the Guardian" Said Leif thinking,  
>"So if it's not the Guardian what is it exactly?" asked Yuki<br>"That's something we don't really know" said Leif and Sumaru together  
>"So, if it's not the Guardian, can we keep it Leif?" asked Sumaru nicely<br>"I knew you would ask that and already said no, it's big and frightening for other people" lectured Leif  
>"Well, my pet knows some tricks care to see?" asked Sumaru<br>"No" said Leif  
>"Well to bad, stand and watch" said Sumaru facing the demon<br>Yuki was excited to see what tricks the demon knew,  
>"SIT!" Sumaru commanded<br>The demon sat crushing everything in its way, Yuki clapped and Leif stood with his arms folded.  
>"LAY DOWN!" Sumaru commanded once again<br>The demon sat crushing everything under it, Yuki laughed and Leif kept watching, Sumaru looked at Leif,  
>"Now watch this, this is our final trick" Sumaru gave a sly smile "TRANSFORM!" Sumaru commanded<br>A puff of smoke appeared and the giant lion disappeared, the smoke cleared and the three were able to see again,  
>"Hey, where did the lion demon go?" asked Yuki looking everywhere<br>"Yeah Sumaru, it's gone" said Leif looking around  
>Sumaru shook his head and pointed behind him, a little black and red lion cub was sitting behind Sumaru, the cubs eyes were red and his body was jet black with red highlights, the cub had sharp fangs and horns but overall didn't look at all dangerous.<br>"KYAA! SO CUTE!" yelled Yuki  
>she ran up and hugged the cub and Sumaru smiled,<br>"Yuki seems to like it" Sumaru grinned "Can we keep it" he asked  
>"I don't know, it still seems dangerous" Leif was thinking<br>Yuki ran up to Leif carrying the cub,  
>"come on Leif look how cute it is"<br>the cub made its most cutest face, but Leif was still thinking  
>"I still don't know" said Leif<br>Yuki put the cub down and it ran to Sumaru, Yuki hugged Leif and made a cute face  
>"Please Leif can we keep it, Sumaru will take care of it so, it's not really your responsibility" Yuki said only inches away from Leif's face. Leif was now turning red,<br>"Ok, we can keep it" Leif finally said, he had no chance of winning  
>"Thank you Leif" hugged Yuki<br>Sumaru was speechless, he could normally never get Leif to agree with anything, yet Yuki could  
>"She's devious" said Sumaru to the cub "but thanks to her you get to stay" smiled Sumaru<br>Yuki ran back to the cub, but right in front of her was a rock she didn't see, and she tripped, Leif saw this coming and quickly caught her, but then to tripped, when they both came to their senses Leif had feel on top of Yuki and they both turned red.  
>Sumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mouth wide open, until the lion cub bite his leg,<br>"Ow dammit" Sumaru looked at the cub, "Thanks, I'm back to normal unlike those two"  
>"Ok you two love birds get up" Sumaru said, but no reaction, they stayed like that, Sumaru walked nearer and waved his hand in front of their faces still no reaction, Sumaru pushed Leif's head down and Yuki's and Leif's lips gently touched, Sumaru kept leaning on Leif's head, yet no resistance. Sumaru finally stood up properly and bent down to look at the two, they were both red and they were still kissing,<br>"What the hell, who has a kiss this long" Sumaru complained "I'll just think of a name for you" Sumaru said to the lion cub, "By then they should be done" Sumaru looked again and turned back round to the cub and Sumaru put on his thinking face.

Leif couldn't move, he was paralyzed and so was Yuki she secretly wished they would stay like this. Leif got back feeling in his hands and feet and lifted his head up from Yuki's lips, he could see she was completely cherry red and he was feeling hot, Leif waved his hand in front of her face she just kept looking at him,  
>"Hey Yuki are you ok?" he asked<br>"hmmm...yeah" that's all she said  
>"We should probably get up now" he said<br>"I would but I can't really feel my body" she smiled, Leif laughed  
>"Yeah, I couldn't but I can now" he said<br>"Hey Leif, your cherry red" she said  
>"Yeah so are you" he smiled<br>Leif put his forehead on hers and he could feel she was hot, Yuki smiled and laughed, and once again he put his lips on hers,

Sumaru kept thinking and finally got a name for the lion cub,  
>"I know what your name will be" he looked at the cub "Your name will be Akamu" he smiled, the cub mewed and sat in Sumaru's lap, Sumaru stood up and walked over to Leif and Yuki and saw them still kissing,<br>"YOU TWO! Stop kissing, it's been like 10 minutes already" Sumaru looked at them  
>Leif put his head up, and Yuki looked up at Sumaru<br>"Hey you're the one who pushed my head down in the first place" Leif told him  
>"Yeah but you didn't have to be that long" Sumaru exclaimed<br>"JEALOUS much" said Leif  
>"Shut up, I'm not, just get up already"<br>"alright jeez" said Leif  
>Yuki began to laugh,<br>"you guys, your fights are always so funny"  
>Leif stood up and pulled Yuki up, Leif pulled out a map of the forest, Sumaru stood beside Leif and looked,<br>"So now all we have to do is find the gem and we can go onto the next place right?" Sumaru asked  
>"exactly" Leif said<br>"It should be this way" Leif pointed and started walking  
>Sumaru and Yuki followed and behind them was little Akamu.<p>

**Will they find the gem in the forest with the fog? Is it safe to bring Akamu with? And why isn't it awkward between Leif and Yuki? ANSWER: because I didn't make it awkward :3 I just love that seen scene with Sumaru pushing Leif's head down LOL I was giggling the whole way through thinking :3 3 anyway...Stay tuned for the next chapter of STARLIGHT :3**


End file.
